


Tavkat One-shots

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: Some cute simple Tavkat one-shots that I started writing in the middle of last years and that I'm going to be continuing throughout the summer. If the first few chapters seem familiar it's because thy were already written they just needed to be edited or I thought that it would be better contained as a one-shot.





	Tavkat One-shots

Karkat's POV

It was a series of loud knocking that woke me up in the middle of the night mixed in with the combination of thunder and lightning. I jolted out of sleep turning the lamp on my bedside on rubbing my tired eyes. I walked down the hall opening the front door to find Tavros standing in front of me soak and wet with a gash on his face.

"Oh my god Tav a-are you okay?" I asked pulling down on the T-shirt that I was wearing.

He looked down at me with lust in his eyes and a sly grin on his face.

"Oh this?"he asked pointing to the obvious cut on his face, "it's nothing."

I growled, "You bastard you're drunk now come inside you catch a cold," I said practically dragging him inside shutting the door behind us only to stop him at the front door.

"What's the deal I thought you were letting me in?" Tavros asked.

"Not like that I'm not I don't want you trenching all that water in my hive," I said putting my hands on my hips like a sassy housewife.

"What do you want me strip or something?" he asked.

"In better words yes,"I replied.

I walked to the bathroom getting a warm washcloth and a towel from the hallway closet walking back to the living room to find Tavros in nothing but his boxers.

"Are you just going to stand or are we actually going to do something?" he asked.

I shot him a very puzzled look.

"Don't play dumb Vantass I know exactly why you invited me in, in the first place," Tavros said, "you want me."

I snickered throwing the towel over his head, "Yeah right like I want a wet rag in my living room!"

I sat down on the couch waiting for Tavros to dry off watching him wrap the towel around his waist walking over to the couch sitting down in front of me.

"Hold still for a second," I said lightly pressing on the cut softly caressing his cheek, "see all better."

"Can you kiss it better?" Tavros asked.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Can you kiss is it better?" he asked repeating the question pointing to his cheek.

I blushed a bright crimson, "Okay but just this once,". I lightly pecked his cheek brushing the tousled hair out of his face.

"Karkat why do you hate me so much?" Tavros asked.

"What're you doing asking stupid questions like that for," I sighed, "were kismesises that's how it works I hate you and you hate me."

"But what if I don't wanna hate you?" Tavros asked, "What if I wanna love you?"

"Tell you what we can talk about it in the morning there is no way I'm letting you go home like this," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Tavros said.

I grabbed a blanket and pillow form the closet handing it off to Tavros before going to bed.

"I'm going to bed Tavros I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Goodnight I love," Tavros blurted before passing out on my couch.

I blushed smiling turning around and wrapping him up in the blanket and kissing his cheek, " I love you too."


End file.
